His Worst Sin
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: Black Hats's slave Familiar decides to present him with a rare dinner. One Shot; INTENSE SMUT, read at your own risk!


**Literally , I found this as I was looking for my Batman chapters on my Lap top and I don't know what was going through my head when I made it. I could have been drunk... To much ice cream maybe, not sure. Just Enjoy.**

What I once was I could never be again, I chose to never be again when I accepted the gift the intriguing monster we were sent out to kill had given me. The day still processing in my head, the pain and distrust I had that day was so memorable it seeped through the very many thoughts I used to forget such a day. Yet, that was the day, I became stronger, the day that I had lost friends but, I had gained in power and belief. A half and half scenario that stated I could be dead and alone but now I was alive and strong.

My yellow eyes seeped into the fire that danced before me in its secure place. I could hear the footsteps of two, to be exact closing in towards my cart on the train. It felt dark in here, I did however never felt alone when I was here. A bed I never used was beside the very door the two approaching sacks of blood who enter through. The bed was decorated in a royal red bed sheet accented with gold strips and white feather pillows that laid at the end, four nicely place in pairs of two side by side.

The rug on the floor was an exotic pattern, of circles and dark colors, the fire was what kept the room alit as it was that the windows were all shaded with black clothes that knitted together so perfectly. I sitting in a red leather lounge chair and another red lounge chair beside me facing the fire as well, a small dark oak table between the chairs that had an assortment of small liquor bottles on a metal platter.

The footsteps continued to approach, the noises of boots and bare feet against wood growing closer and then followed by sweet scent. A scent I had never smelt before, it couldn't have come from any of the mug rat familiars that worked for me, it came from something else... Someone perhaps, more majestic, more peaceful, and angelic. I took in the scent of what seemed to be a combination between sugar and cream, I sniffed in more rising my head up just a bit and closing my eyes as the scent burned through my nostrils.

Then the door slammed open and I could hear the whimpering of what sounded to be a woman.

"I have brought dinner master." A smirk came to my face as I heard my slave speak his words with a hiss, the words were a poison but music to my ears.

"Close the door and lock it." My usual grungy voice spoke, she made a slight squeal as the door shut and the sound of the key turning the lock clicked. The footsteps of my slave fading down the wood, the rustling of the train was so smooth, it could almost not be heard. She seemed to be in tears, I could smell the salt upon her cheeks but, I chose not to turn and face her. It was a little weird my slave had given me a woman to feast upon this very night.

Usually I would hunt food for myself but I saw the action irrelevant since I was not in any mood to leave my comfy spot by the fire. "Sit." I ordered much more aggressive than I meant to, I heard her hesitant footsteps to walk over and sit beside me in the red lounge chair. I kept my eyes on the fire, the snapping from it keeping me from taking her neck in a fiery lust for the sweet taste and the scent that accompanied it, made me want to. "Are you afraid?" I asked plainly, hearing her ragged breathing grow even more rapid. "I asked a question, it would be best you answer girl." I continued, hoping she would be afraid to leave me waiting and my hopes were of truth.

"My name is Caroline..." She stated firmly, I could sense she was trying keep brave, not give me the benefit of the doubt but, it was clear she feared me when she said', "A-and... Y-yes... V-very Afr-raid..." She stuttered and I could feel the warmth at her bottom lip as she bit it with embarrassment rushing through her every veins. She knew she had given me slight amusement at the sound of her fear... and the smell of it.

"Caroline, that is a nice name. Do you know what I am to you?" There was a silence, so I just continued on, a smirk started to real up at the corner of my lips. "I am your master... So you have to do everything I say. Do you understand, Caroline?" There was another annoying silence, as I waited for an answer. She might had been my dinner but I had better plans for her, if she was pretty. I had not even bothered to look at her, I just loved that sweet scent she gave off that I felt there was no need to do so.

"Y-yes..." She replied raspy, I chuckled under my breath lightly.

"Good, if you don't, I will kill you. Do you understand that, Caroline?" I could sense she was growing even more afraid by my every word. My voice was grungy, and raspy, yet quite manly and overpowering, an intimidating trait that I was blessed with, but not by God... No god...

"Y-yes..." She answered again, her tone the same as last time, she seemed to afraid to move, I could feel her shivering from only a few feet away.

"Good girl." I said in an encouraging tone, she was breathing so shakily, so afraid of me, a fear I loved to gain from. "Now, Daddy wants you to come over here and sit on his lap." I stated again, implying that I was her master by calling her out as her Big Daddy, a foreplay used to give not only myself arousal but her as well. I could not smell her getting wet though, but I knew what I did next would be her undoing. "Caroline? Come over and sit on my lap!" I ordered again, between barred teeth, I still hadn't seen her figure, she must had been beautiful, because that scent was intoxicating. I heard her arise from the chair and she slowly walked over, sitting down on my lap but trembling more than I could have imagined. She plopped her plump buns on my knee and twirled her legs over my other one.

My eyes glared her up and down, my hands grabbing the rests of the chair and digging my nails into the wood to keep from biting her neck. Her scent burning my nostrils by now, singing itself perfectly into my nose and permanently resting there. She was quite beautiful, I must say, I couldn't help but wonder where my slave had gotten such a broad.

She had wavy silk black hair that treaded over her shoulders and strands that laid limply in front of her face. She was wearing a most revealing dress that was such an invitation to take a tiny bite. The slave must have given it to her, to put it on, he must have wanted to be in my favor as all of the familiar that worked under me had. The dress was wavy and had a black ribbon that tied around the waist, it was a large v neck that dove down between her small breasts, if moved slightly could reveal her nipples. Her skin was pale but not white and lifeless, she had amazing hazel eyes that flashed slightly with a pigment of blue on the bulbous orbs. She was quite skinny, having a flat stomach you could see past the silk red.

She stared straight at me and could tell I was enjoying the view, I smiled, nodding my head. "Straddle me..." Her eyes widened at my awkward order but she did not want to upset me or annoy me in any way. She slowly moved one leg over the other side of my hip so that she was straddling me. I could feel her underwear against the crotch of my bulge.

I licked my lips finally removing my hands from the worn out arm rests and playing them on her hips, she shivered at my touch. The red silk fabric keeping me from feeling her entirely, I moved my hands slowly up her dress I grab at the ends of the v neck. She panicked and reached for my wrists, her eyes widened and she shook her head. Her breath was so far as blowing at my very lips, yet she was about five inches from touching them.

"Please don't..." She gasped, knowing my intentions, the panic in her face, the small tears treading down her cheeks and the expression of worry and fear. I moved one hand up slowly to gently grasp her cheek, caressing her lips with my thumb. The fabric of my fingerless gloves meeting her cold skin was starting to warm her.

"You are beautiful Caroline, I must say I wasn't expecting such an appealing dinner."

"Please..." She moved her hands to grasp the ends of my trench coat as she looked down with despair and hopelessness, I investigated her, she seemed much more gentle than any soul I had ever seen. Not even a flower could be so gentle, she was a flower and she smelled of sweet roses but her blood was a scent of sugar and cream, a scent I had never smelled come from my food. "Have me for your dinner and get it over with." She practically begged.

"But once you are dead, I can no longer play with you." I stated, my tone filled with amusement and tease.

"Please, I beg of you." I closed in on her, pulling in close enough so her scent was to strong to bear and my lips were near her ear.

"Shhh... I like to savor my food." I whispered the death like words in a soothing tone and she started to sob in complete tears. "I promise, you will enjoy it just as much as I will." She knew what I was talking about, a sin that I had enacted many time after I had become a hybrid. I would first seduce my woman, make love to them, then I would drink them dry till they were dead on the floor. It only seemed fair I enact the same thing upon this beautiful sight, she was my dinner after all.

"It is sin..."

"Have you ever sinned in such a way?" He pulled back just enough so my eyes were on an inch from here's and my lips barely grazing hers.

"Yes." I couldn't help but smirk devilishly and make a small chortle. My hand moved up her cheek bone sending shivers across her, to brush hanging black strands behind her ear.

"Such a naughty girl... I mean, if you aren't committing sin, then you aren't having fun, Am I wrong?" I did not expect an answer, she locked her eyes onto mine in such a way that it almost seemed like she wanted this, like she wasn't afraid. I couldn't believe it, she was afraid, she wanted me to go to hell, and she hated my every being. "And let me tell you, sweetheart. You truly are a sin worth keeping." Yes, I could keep her for my own, I was considering it, I could feed off of her after using her for my own pleasure. I had never kept a sex slave before, I would have to be sure my men don't touch her, be sure that if any of them even lay a hand on her, they will be slaughtered like pigs. "That's quite a good idea." I pulled away back to lay flat against the chair instead of near her, she looked ever more worried then before, the fact that the smile on my face had grown and my hands had left her.

"What?" She blurted out, I grabbed my hat and place it on the end table beside me.

"I will keep you." She started shaking her head with fear and disbelief.

"No, no, no-"

"Now, shhh... Don't cry, I will treat you like my little princess, no need to be afraid." I brought a hand up to caress her cheek."Why are you so afraid?"

"Because your a monster." She stated plainly. Ouch! I never thought I could hurt so bad, she hated me, my every move, my every soul, I should have her drunk her dry on the floor lifeless but I had a beast that couldn't be contained and I had to have her, I would make her like it. I rested my hands on her upper back and pulled her into me closer, she cried out, tears rushing down her face.

"Shhh... Stop crying..." I pressed my lips against her neck, passing my tongue across her skin and wishing my veins to cause gentle scratches. She placed her hands on my shoulders, continuing her tears.

"Please... I have a brother and a little sister who need me please." I pulled slightly away just enough so she could feel my breath on her skin.

"Is that all? You are quite lonely aren't you... You need a man in your life."

"Please, just let me go, my family has mo-" I pulled away just enough so my lips were brushing against hers, I stared down at her lips and then back up into her eyes.

"Shhh... Quiet." She stopped crying for some reason and just stared at me, straight in the eyes, her hands gripped tighter on my shoulders and her nails dug into the leather of the trench coat. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips deeply into hers, so hard my fangs revealed and cut into her bottom lip, she moaned and attempted to push me away, I instead wrapped my arms around her tight and lapped at the cut getting a sample of the sweet and sugary taste of her blood.

She moaned against my lips, I then knew she was enjoying it when she slowly rubbed her arms up my chest and around my neck, pulling me closer. I started to press my tongue against hers she complied and our tongues danced with a fire that surprisingly ached not only in me but in her as well. I then moved my hands to grasp the silk cloth of her V neck moving it over her shoulders to fall at the crease of her elbow easily to reveal her breasts. Her nipples puncturing the air from the sudden coolness of my hands grasping them, just big enough to fit in my palms, as we continued through our kiss with a nonstop passion.

She honestly had no choice but to comply with my wishes, in which would be a mutually beneficial cause. I had never had a solid partner before, never once I would keep my woman after I ravished them so this was an opportunity for me to experiment with things and keep a tasty meal when I wanted it. I moved my kisses across her jawline and down her neck, she rested her wrists on my shoulders and pushed her hips further into mine, I could feel my bulge increasing in size, soon enough once I unclothed from my trench coat she will know my arousal was present.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up as I stood walking around as I held my lips against her neck and pushing her back onto the bed. I then started to discard my cloths before her, starting with my trench coat which I folded nicely and laid over the back rest of the chair, my under shirt, and pants soon came after. She just stared at me, looking my scarred and ripped chest up and down, the way my abs were covered in a gentle haze of curly black hair but not to thick, how it V'd down my pectorals and disappeared into my boxers which I decided to keep on.

She looked as though in deep thought, considering if this was a good idea, her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursed.

"I just would like you to know that you are the only woman I have ever taken the fortitude to take as my very own personal slave." She started to sob again, covering her face and looking away from me.

"You act like that helps with the guilt and disapproval I feel right now." I sighed, how could I convince her to enjoy this? It would make the experience much better for me if she did. I glared over at her with deceitful eyes.

"My name... Is John..." I said, although that was not my true name, I knew it would changed her opinion slightly towards the events that would soon occur. "And you are the first to know that in years." I lied again, a small smirk tugging at my lips which hungered for more of her. She turned and looked back at me with glistening blue eyes, she then showed a different expression through my words... Perhaps lust.

I could not believe that I made her want me so bad, I blame it slightly in the fact I am a handsome, deadly, and sinful, drop dead stud to any woman who lays eyes on me. She sat herself up the edge of the bed and grabbed the hem of my boxers pulling me closer and wiggling them down just enough for my large dick to pop out, the never a causing it to wiggle and the need for it to be touched by her feeding at me.

She grasped the end of my shaft and started up at me showing innocence as she rubbed up and down my shaft causing me to moan when her grip tightened. My hands shot up to seep through her thick oily hair.

"Just like that." She then darted her tongue out to meet the tip of my penis, swirling around it in a tormenting way, I moaned loudly again. Until I felt her mouth engulf the entire head and her teeth bite down on my erection, not hard purely out of fear of her actions but, I should have been more smart to realize she was taking advantage of me. Yet, I did not feel pain, I only felt pleasure, I looked down at her and smiled pulling her head from my penis and causing her to lay down on the bed forcefully. "Did you really think that biting my penis would give you any leverage over me?" I started waving my pointer finger at her. "Naughty girl... That's okay, you will make up for it." I could see she felt hopeless at the other end of my eyes and I grappled her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Don't be afraid to do it again though, I liked it." She broke out into complete tears again and I rolled my eyes, she grasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming to get me off of her, a wise choice on her part. I fell to my knees in front of her, pushing the dress up her thighs to stop at her stomach and pulling her underwear off in one move. She whimpered again as I eyes her perfectly shaved sex and smiled up at her. "Oh how I would love if you had prepared yourself for me but, I know this little presentation was meant for another man." I stately a large smile still plastered on my lips, she whimpered. "Stop your crying!" I ordered firmly and I watched as she held her tears back from further more shedding from her eyes, she instead closed her eyes and laid her head back hoping this would be over soon.

I then turned back to look at her pussy, I could smell the juices dwelling inside her very self, just inviting me to have a taste. She might not have wanted me but her body did, her body smelled so aroused when my lips pressed against her opening and I inserted my tongue into her. She squirmed relentlessly, moaning and clawing at the bed, if she hadn't enjoyed that then she must had been a good actor. She would bite her lip and arch her back into me as I wiggle do my tongue inside her, then it came time for the hard part. I had just gotten her to start enjoying this but now, was my turn for turn for the fun. I had never done this before and I hope it worked, it would probably be better if she was on her period so I could arouse her and taster her blood all in one but, this was punishment for thinking she could bite my cock purposely to get a foul reaction out of me.

I pressed my lips against her clit and bit into the flesh, she gasped, and I could here a squeak as her breath was taken from her body. She moaned so loudly and grunted feverishly that I could say she enjoyed it when my fangs stuck her clit. She came immediately as soon as the pain had shot up through her body. Her blood pooling into my mouth from her clit, it was simply one of a kind, she was one of a kind.

I then had myself one combined lick of her bodily juices combined through arousal and desperation, I pulled myself away from her pussy and stared up at her, she looked down at me, that same fear still inside her green gleaming eyes, yet, lesser than the first moment we began.

"Did you like that?" I asked before starting to kiss my way up her soft skin to her belly, she didn't answer me, so I stopped between her breasts. "Come on, tell daddy." I continued to urge her on, tell me if he enjoyed it, I would be sure to note which things she liked and didn't to get the reaction I wanted out of her when I wanted it, she nodded her head hesitantly and I smiled against her skin, my eyes still glued to hers as I continued my way up her neck and to her lips, where I smacked a kiss against her sensitive skin.

She allowed me to, soon following along with the gentle tongue I pressed between her lips and toyed with hers. I then felt her palms press against my chest and push me slightly away, I looked down at her with focused yet confused eyes. I was about to continue before words left her mouth.

"Since there is no way I am going I convince you to end this, I want you to promise me something..."

"I'm listening." I certainly wasn't going to promise anything, I would agree but whatever he wanted I would have to see it was okay with me first before promising it.

"Don't kill me when you are done." A small friendly smile came to play at my lips again.

"I thought you wanted to die."

"I know what I said, but, I do not want to die here..." I smiled and nodded my head. I might have thought about keeping her but we both knew well enough I could not do such things. I had obligations, duties, I couldn't just carry her around, she was dinner, not a toy. This sexual interaction was merely my way of savoring her before I took in a last bite, enough time to experiment.

Even though I could not keep this promise entirely, I would surely not kill her here as she wished.

"Fair enough..." I agreed partially before pressing against her lips again, this time she was much more willing and less held back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and dove her fingers through my hair. I moved my lips across hers to rest at her neck, pressing my fangs against her but not taking a bite, my mouth watered. The samples were only putting me more and more in a frenzy to sink my teeth into her soft skin and suck her dry.

I breathed heavily against her neck and them thrusted my body into her, causing one hand in my hair to go to my shoulder an grasp me tightly. I started to pull back slow, yet thrust in hard. Both gentle and rough thrusts sending not only waves of pleasure through my body but hers as well. I felt her nails dig into my shoulder as she let out a deep breath with a moan and her insides clenched around me. I was not done yet, I picked up my speed, feeling the hard and smooth textures of her insides as I pulled in an out of her, grunting every thrust and breathing heaves into her ears.

"Oh... John..." She moaned, my eyes move to look over at her as I pushed my forehead against hers and picked up the speed again my thighs slamming into the fat of her ass.

"John!" She shouted out, not caring for other ear outside of the door and she came once again to my surprise. She was enjoying this just as much as I was and the very thought was like pleasure throughout me mentally and physically. I felt that pinpoint of pleasure build, and I started to grunt and take in large gulps of air through barred teeth, she started to move her forehead from mine, her lips to my temple and moving down my ear was her tongue and she kept moving pressing kisses, very well aware I was near my climax.

"Cum in me..." Was all I thought I heard her whisper and those very words brought me so far over the edge, I grabbed the back of her neck angling her head to the side and sinking my teeth into her starting sip her blood from her veins. The scent was less intoxicating compared to the taste, I had samples but nothing more, this was way better, almost like sweet sugar. My loads still pumping inside of her as I heard her gasp and then her inside clench on my sensitivity again, spurting more out of me and into her at her climax. I continued to suck her blood for about thirty seconds before I pulled away, lapping at the sensitive and wounded skin.

She was breathing hard into my ear, holding the back of my neck tightly, I trailed kisses up her throat and to her cheek to where I was staring into her eyes, my breathe hitting her lips. I had her blood dripping from the corners of my lips and my fangs stained with her sweet liquid. She stared me in the eyes and I no longer saw fear or lust, I saw a deep passion one that I knew I would never forget. She started brushing her fingers through my hair as she stared me in the eyes.

"Satisfied?" She asked blankly, I sighed knowing what would soon have to come.

"Very... You?"

"More than I thought I could be." I smiled frankly with sincerity.

"Good... You taste so sweet... I regret the fact you will have to go."

"What if I don't want to?" I grew confused, she had just been banking about her family and she knew I couldn't keep her... I hope she knew...

"Why? You told me you-"

"I know what I said John..." Then for the first time in forever since I had been a vampire, I felt guilty, I didn't tell her my real name, I didn't tell her the truth at all and now she wanted to leave.

"My name isn't John, Caroline." Her eyes furrowed with confusion. "My name is Hunter." She moved her hand to brush against my lips as she stared me in the eyes.

"Hunter... I think I am falling for you..."

"But you barely know m-"

"Hunter, I liked the kiss, it was the best kiss I had ever had and I felt so connected to you." Her interruptions were growing annoying, she did not understand and I don't think she ever would. How could I feel mercy for her, perhaps it was because she was different, so beautiful, so gentle, if angels were real she would be one... But I could not keep her alive, that was not how this game went.

"Caroline..." I grew depressed, she could not stay, I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close to me, a tear fell down my cheek as I rested my head on her shoulder. It had been so long since I cried and now... this...

"I am sorry..."

*Crack*


End file.
